Blood & Love
by S33KR-HUN
Summary: Killian Lockhart, an assassin the the Terminus Systems goes to the Citadel to start a new life. A job offer by the Alliance Intelligence Agency and he does the same as he did before, but instead of working for criminals, he's working for the Alliance. Two years later his mission is to assist Commander Jane Shepard and her crew in their mission. [OC / Tali, FShep / Garrus]


A garbage scow with a climate

As always, the streets of Choquo were choked with people. Korlus was not a planet any person with a sane mind would visit. With an atmospheric pressure of 1.5 and a gravity of 1.3Gs, it was almost unbearable to live on, yet approximately 3,800,000,000 people inhabited the planet.

The streets were like Omega, but with sky above them instead of metal plating. The polluted sky was filled with smoke and the rain was slightly irradiated due to the factories around the planet.

This lawless world in the Terminus Systems was ruled was mercenary bands and local warlords, but now only one criminal organization ruled the planet. Any visitor either had a death wish or a very promising business proposition with the PMCs who resided in this pisshole.

Killian Lockhart was fortunately not a person with a death wish, but unfortunately neither a businessman. An assassin with no family or friends, but with combat experience of a lifetime. He wore a long black leather coat that concealed the jet black light armor underneath, and his black, almost reflective motorcycle helmet styled like those from the 21st Century completed the image. The voice modulator inside his helmet made his voice into something that could be described as a ghost's voice, and the lack of any lighting on his armor and coat made him invisible in the shadows. On his belt rested a HWMP Basic pistol in a custom made leather holster. The pistol looked like a simple Predator, but it was more accurate and stronger, along with a black paintjob. Killian also took out the parts which compressed the weapon, so he would be able to draw it faster. The pistol's original owner was a Spectre who thought that crossing the criminal lords here would be a nice idea. He died in relative peace, during his sleep. A simple slice of the throat with a razor sharp combat knife. His pistol was kept by Killian as a trophy, and his most reliable weapon.

Even in the pouring rain and black of night, the nightclub wasn't hard to spot. The center of information on the planet, the red neon lights were a veritable beacon to every person in the city. The smell of booze and drugs filled the air even on the outside, and the noise could be heard from even two streets away.

The line in front of the nightclub was long and filled with various species and genders. He even spotted a female quarian among the crowd. Based on her nervousness she must have just arrived.

_Time to play the good guy._ Killian thought.

He simply walked past the line and stopped next to her. The quarian immediately froze and turned her head towards him.

"You look like you're in the wrong place… Take the advice of a resident. Leave." Killian said with his ghost voice and without even looking at her.

"I came to this planet to find work. Please leave me alone. I do not wish your company." The quarian replied with false confidence.

"Leave. The. Planet. Now. Or face the consequences. Hope slavery suits you." Killian berated the small quarian and then left her frozen there.

"No offense on that last part." He said without even looking back at her.

At the door the bouncer simply nodded to him, and he entered the club. The noise changed into a fast paced music and the smell of booze got even stronger. Thanks to his helmet's option to turn off olfactory filters, he did not smell these awful things. At the VIP level, which overlooked the club sat the owner of the club. Karak Hashan. A batarian criminal lord who owned the city. He slowly rise to the top with the help of a certain assassin. The deal was struck when Karak bought Killian at the age of 10. They trained him and educated him and when Karak owned the planet, he could go free.

Kilian made his way to the VIP level, always keeping to the walls and the shadows, avoiding attraction. When he reached Karak's table, the bodyguards recognized him immediately and gave him space. One little rookie learned the lesson when he tried to take away his weapon a few months ago.

The table where Karak sat was round and several luxurious seats surrounded it. The red carpet on the seats made a nice contrast to the black table. Killian sat down to Karak's right side and eased himself into the comfortable leather.

"The Ghost returns again. What news do you bring today?" Karak said while lifting his glass to drink.

"The last competitor is dead. I held up my end of the bargain. Your turn, Karak." Killian said.

"Ah yes, the ride to the Citadel. And a new life for you. I may be a criminal, but I honor my deals. The ship leaves tomorrow at 25:30. Natar Spaceport, Dock 212." Karak said while looking at a datapad on the table.

"Thanks. I also want to bring someone else with me. Someone who doesn't belong here and will only get killed." Killian said without any emotions.

"Fine. Think of this as a small favor." Karak said while dismissing Killian.

Killian stood up and made his way out of the club. After walking on the streets for minutes he finally spotted the quarian in an alley. A turian stood next to her and grabbed her shoulders, saying something that Killian could not pick up due to the distance. The reaction of the quarian was enough to convince him, that the turian was no friend. She tried to get away, but the turian just tightened his grip on her arm. Killian stopped behind the turian.

"Leave. Now." Killian's cold voice alerted the turian, who immediately let go of the quarian's arm faced Killian.

"Oh! Someone's got a protector! A rare trait on this planet. Maybe you want her for yourself? Too bad, I'm just going to kill you and you won't be a problem anymore." The turian said with arrogance.

Killian grabbed his pistol and with a practiced move, put it's barrel to the turian's head and pulled the trigger. The turian fell to the ground and splashed water and blood everywhere with his landing.

"T-thank you. I'm s-sorry for my e-earlier a-attitude. Y-you are r-right. I s-should get a-away as s-soon as p-possible." The Quarian blabbered with a cast down head.

Killian just got a good look on her envirosuit. A mixture of black and brown, fairly tattered and a colorless mask.

"I only do this, because you are an offworlder. Follow me." Killian said, with his usual emotionless, cold voice.

The quarian simply nodded and started following Killian without any regard for her own safety.. He turned around and grabbed her hand with a crushing grip.

"You idiot. You shouldn't have followed me without any doubt. You should have asked me _why_ I would want to take care of you. You should have put your hand on that worthless pistol of yours to be ready to use it in a moment's notice. If you follow a stranger on a world like this, you WILL get yourself killed. Understood?" Killian said in a slow and ghostly manner.

The scared quarian simply nodded, and Killian let go of her arm. They continued to walk in silence. The quarian started to shake so badly, that Killian wanted to put a hand to her shoulder and calm her down. Say reassuring words and promise her safety.

"_Not on this planet. Not while I am the Ghost. Maybe when I begin a new life I can have friends. Not until then._"

They made the walk towards Killian's apartment in silence and that was just fine by his opinion. He wasn't in a really great mood.

When they finally reached Killian's home she spoke up.

"I uh.. do not want to sleep with you." The quarian said with nervous twitching.

"Neither would I want to sleep with myself. The couch in the living room will be yours. You can call me Ghost by the way." He replied.

"Oh… Sure. I'm Taia. Taia'Karava nar Neema." Taia replied losing some of her nervousness.

"Tomorrow is the day we leave. The ship leaves at 25:30. I have no dextro food, especially not dextro food edible by quarians. You will have to wait until we reach the Citadel. There we will part ways and you won't see me ever again." Killian briefed Taia and made his way into the bedroom, where he fell asleep in his coat and armor.


End file.
